


Long Live

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [19]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Endgame, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: what should have happened after the compound battle and everything that came after it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Resist the Snooze [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Long Live

**Author's Note:**

> title from Long Live by Taylor Swift   
> prompt was "wedding day" 
> 
> yes, i am still upset about how endgame ended.

Steve bites his lip as he looks in the mirror. Somewhere, he knows that he has nothing to really be nervous about. He’s done things that are more dangerous with less preparation than he has now. The difference is, he thinks, is that those things didn’t matter. Nothing matters like this. 

He looks up as the door opens, meeting Sam’s eye in the mirror. 

“Hey, man. You ready for this?” 

“Is it weird that I’m more nervous about this than I was when I had to fight Thanos?” Steve asks. Sam laughs as he crosses the room. 

“Kind of. But I know what this means to you.” Sam smiles at him, reaches over to straighten Steve’s jacket. “There. You look great.” 

“Thank you, Sam.” Steve isn’t entirely sure what he’s thanking Sam for, but it's more than just making sure he looks good today. Sam seems to know, though. Steve smiles at him, relaxes a little. There’s only one person that really knows Steve the way Sam does, and he’s half the reason they’re here today. 

\-- 

“One last thing,” Natasha murmurs, sliding another pin into Bucky’s hair. “Perfect.” She nods decisively, then takes a step back to admire her work.

“Thank you, Natalia.” Bucky’s own voice is quiet, too. Natasha pats his shoulder. Bucky stands, pulls his jacket on. 

“I’m happy for you, James.” 

“I am, too.” Bucky admits. Natasha laughs.

They make their way down the hall side by side. There isn’t much to say, but it’s comfortable. Bucky is grateful that he can count Natasha as a friend, now, after all these years. After all the things they’ve seen. 

She leaves him at the door with a wink, letting the door click shut almost silently. If it were a different day, Bucky would roll his eyes. As it is, he’s too nervous to even think about how she teases him. 

“Buck.” Steve’s voice carries down the hall. He sounds confident, sure of himself. But Bucky knows him, knows the nerves sitting just underneath the bravado. 

“Hey. You ready for this?” 

“I’ve been ready for this since 1937.” Steve laughs. The sound of his laugh is soothing, washing over Bucky, smoothing his frayed nerves. 

“Good.” Bucky leans closer, trying to steal a kiss, but Steve takes a step back. 

“Hey, none of that. We’ve waited seventy years, we can stand a few more minutes.” 

“Longer than that. But fine. We’ll do it your way.” 

Bucky grins at Steve, takes his hand. Together, they walk out the door. Their friends are there, waiting - Sam and Natasha, Tony and Pepper, Scott and his daughter, even Stark’s weird menagerie of geniuses, Pepper and Morgan included. Barton stands at the front of the room, looking way too excited to be there. 

“Was Barton the right choice?” Bucky asks, low enough that only Steve should be able to hear him. 

“He was the only one that was already ordained.” Steve admits. Bucky bites back a laugh. 

“Hey.” Bucky says, as they come to a stop at the front of the room. “I love you.” 

“That’s why we’re here.” 

Steve’s grin is blinding.

The ceremony is short, because Clint Barton hates to take too long to do anything. He pronounces them married, and Steve pulls Bucky close, presses their lips together. Someone whistles and the room breaks into laughter. 

“We all needed this.” Steve murmurs as they break apart. 

And he’s right, Bucky thinks. They’re not too far removed from when Tony almost died to reverse what Thanos did, since Bruce Banner almost lost an arm bringing Bucky and the others back. Since Bucky was afraid, however irrationally, that Steve wasn’t going to come back to him. That he would stay for her, to have the life they had promised each other. 

The reception is low key. Everyone is still hurting, somehow. Tony is wheelchair bound, but he doesn’t seem to mind too much - his daughter has become a permanent fixture on his lap. Everyone else is nursing various injuries, Natasha is dealing with the effects of being traded for the soulstone, then being freed when Steve brought it back. But they’re all smiling. And Bucky is grateful. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
